Giana-G145
Giana-G145 is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. She volunteered to be conscripted into Gamma Company, and went to Camp Currahee to start training. Year after year she trained hard, and was put into Commando Dispatch 46. Because of her name and Spartan tag, she was nicknamed "GG", or "Gigi". Biography Pre-military career Giana and her family are British. Her father, Lawrence, was a UNSC Naval Captain and her mother, Beth, was a marine serving on Lawrence's ship. They raised her until age 5, when both died when the ship was destroyed. Giana lived by herself on the streets and wore her father's academy ring, gold with an amethyst gemstone. Months later, on a rainy day, Giana attempted to pickpocket a man. The man backhanded her and shoved her to the ground before Jake Miner, who was looking for SPARTAN-III volunteers, found her. Jake asked her if she wanted to join the Spartan program. Eventually, Giana agreed to enter the SPARTAN-III Gamma Company. After a quick amount of pretending Jake was her father, she was brought to a UNSC Naval ship for briefing. After the briefing, to Giana's discomfort, a trainer shaved her head and took her father's academy ring. When Giana started training, a group other Spartans of Gamma Company seemed to slightly dislike her. When Giana started getting better scores than them, they hated her. Whenever she was in a team with them, they would make her do everything and tease her while she did it. At first, Giana had very low tolerance for the group that made fun of her. She engaged in several fistfights with them in the mess hall, in which she demonstrated all the fighting moves she had learned. She was punished instead of the group because she always won the fistfights. When she grew older, Giana took an interest in how to work with and repair all kinds of equipment while still being an excellent fighter. It was decided in 2550 that she would be assigned to Commando Dispatch 46 when she was old enough and trained enough. Before Giana left Camp Currahee in 2552, the trainer that had taken her ring from her six years ago returned it. Still disliking the trainer, Giana boarded the Pelican and took off to a nearby warship. Military career The warship launched Giana's Pelican over the Raid on New Alexandria. With the help of a Falcon escort, the Pelican made it safely to the objective. The minute Giana stepped onto the landing pad, Major Jacob Miner recognized her. He greeted her and was told about Giana's Spartan life. Giana continued to talk to him, hiding the fact that she saw him as a father figure. She started to repair the aircraft and anti-aircraft defenses at the landing pad when she was done talking. However, she was evacuated when two Covenant cruisers started bombarding the city. Retirement Giana retired in 2567 with another large number of Spartans. Instead of living on Trial like Squad 596 and Commando Dispatch 46, she lived with Jacob Miner, who she'd seen as a fatherly figure her entire life. She took a liking to the pet dogs that Miner owned.